Cashmere-Filled Closet
by shortbroodygay
Summary: Chloe goes through Max's phone and makes a shocking new discovery.


_Max_

"Finally class is over." I flop down onto my bed dramatically. "Just a few more weeks until Summer, and no more classes."

"Ugh yeah I know. Classes fucking suck." Chloe lays down on my couch across from me, her dirty boots on it as well.

"Yuck! Chloe get your nasty boots off my couch! I just cleaned my room. And you haven't even been at school all year, you just got let back in last week." I roll my eyes at her antics.

She smirks, kicking her boots off, letting them drop onto my nice clean rug. What a pain in the ass. "Yeah yeah, whatever. So what kind of trouble are we gonna get into today? I was thinking, ya know that old fisherman guy right outside the Two Wh-" She gets cut off by my phone playing a familiar noise. I got a text. Chloe jumps up and reaches for my phone on my desk.

"Chloe no! That could be private!" I reach out to grab my phone, but she's too quick. It's not like I have anything to hide, but a lot of people come to me when they want to vent, so I'm just trying to keep their info private.

She snickers at me. "Lighten up." I roll my eyes. Honestly, how is she legally an adult? So immature. "Oooo it's Queen Bitchtoria herself." Oh no. Oh no no no no no. What if she said something… private?

I sigh and roll my eyes for the thousandth time in the past week. "Chloe, stop calling her that. Sh-she's not that bad." My face gets red and I look away from Chloe so she can't see. Victoria and I are dating. It hasn't been for very long, just a couple weeks. But I haven't really told anyone yet. I feel bad for not telling Chloe. She's my best friend. But I just don't really know how to bring it up. I will tell her though. Eventually.

I hear the click of her unlocking my phone. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. If she reads our texts she'll know. She'll just know. "Let's see what you and Icky Vicky have been texting about." An evil grin spreads across her face.

I can not let this happen. "Chloe! NO!" I lunge at her, trying to snag my phone from her. It doesn't work. She lifts it up above her and knocks me back onto the floor. "Oof!" She stands up, walks around my room, and holds the phone where I can't reach it.

"Let's start at the very beginning of the week. Monday. 7am? What, is she your personal alarm clock?" She laughs. Sometimes…

"Ugh." I give up at this point. She's way taller than me and I don't want to accidently break my phone.

 **x**

 **Monday 7:00am**

 _Queen Bae Tori: Get up. We have class in an hour._

 _Me: Yes, Mistress._

 _Queen Bae Tori: Shut up._

 _Queen Bae Tori: Never say that again._

 **Monday 2:00pm**

 _Me: Are you thirsty?_

 _Me: Haha nvm youre always thirsty_

 _Queen Bae Tori: Yes_

 _Queen Bae Tori: I don't get it? I like to keep hydrated?_

 _Queen Bae Tori: You suck Max. I'm not the only thirsty one._ _(download img)_

 _Me: Be over soon._

 **Monday 11:00pm**

 _Queen Bae Tori: I hate you_

 _Me: That's not what I heard 20mins ago_

 _Queen Bae Tori: I have to pose for pictures tomorrow and you left a giant mark on my neck._

 _Me: That's why u own all that expensive make up_

 _Me: Duh_

 _Queen Bae Tori: Don't ever do it again_

 _Me: You don't mean it._

 _Queen Bae Tori: You're right._

 **Tuesday 12:00pm**

 _Me: How's your photoshoot?_

 _Queen Bae Tori: Fine._

 _Queen Bae Tori: I'll show you the pictures in my room later_

 _Queen Bae Tori: (;_

 _Me: Okay I can't wait to see them! You always know how to pose so the light hits you perfectly all the right spots._

 _Queen Bae Tori: I always know how "hit" you in all the right spots_

 _Queen Bae Tori: (;_

 _Me: Are you trying to sext me in the middle of your photoshoot ?_

 **Wednesday 11:30pm**

 _Queen Bae Tori: max whst if the mooon has feelins_

 _Me: Uhm… Tori?_

 _Queen Bae Tori: ur so pretty_

 _Queen Bae Tori: and u r sooo good at sex_

 _Queen Bae Tori: 10/10 sex gg max_

 _Me: Are you drunk?_

 _Me: Where are you?_

 _Queen Bae Tori: cum to the courtyard_

 _Queen Bae Tori: ahahaa cum_

 **Thursday 10:00am**

 _Me: Good morning sunshine. No classes today. Good thing, you probably have a terrible hangover._

 _Queen Bae Tori: Fuck off_

 _Me: There's a glass of water and some aspirin on your desk._

 _Me: Gotta go to Chloe's I'll see you later :*_

 _Queen Bae Tori: Tell her to fuck off too._

 _Queen Bae Tori: :*_

 **Thursday 11:00am**

 _Queen Bae Tori: Max._

 _Queen Bae Tori: Maaaaax._

 _Queen Bae Tori: Maxine, you there babe?_

 _Me: Yeah sorry Tori, had to help Joyce move some boxes around a the Two Whales_

 _Queen Bae Tori: Are you coming back anytime soon?_

 _Queen Bae Tori: I miss you._

 _Me: Aww aren't you cute. I'll be back soon. Give me 15 mins_

 _Queen Bae Tori: You're the cute one._

 _Queen Bae Tori: See you soon :)_

 _Me: :)_

 **Thursday night**

 _Queen Bae Tori: I really liked spending the afternoon with you._

 _Me: Yeah, I really liked it too._

 _Me: I had a lot of fun._

 _Queen Bae Tori: You know what my favorite part was?_

 _Me: Oh, I think I have a good idea._

 _Me: But you should tell me anyways_

 _Me: Ya know_

 _Me: To refresh my memory._

 _Queen Bae Tori: You forgot already?_

 _Queen Bae Tori: Will this refresh your memory?_ _(download img)_

 _Me: Hmm I think it's coming back to me._

 _Queen Bae Tori: Remember when I bent you over my desk?_

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAX!" Chloe throws me my phone like it's leaking acid. She covers her eyes with her hands. "I have seen and read things that I will NEVER recover from. Are you two like, fuck buddies or something!?" She looks disgusted and I'm scared.

"No Chloe, it's not like that. We're uh. We're uhm- uh dating. We're dating. We have been f-for a couple weeks now." I avert my gaze to the floor.

She scoffs. I prepare myself for the worst. Chloe's not going to want to be my best friend anymore. "Of course you have. That's why you haven't been talking shit about her with me. It makes sense now. Huh. Well good for you. She's a hot piece of ass." She smirks at me.

"ListenChloeI'mSorryIWantedToTellYouEarlierIt'sJust- What? Did you just, you're okay with it?" Heat rises to my cheeks as I ignore the 'hot piece of ass' comment.

Her face lights up in a grin. "Dude, yeah! Of course! I knew she had it bad for you. I just didn't think she'd actually follow through with it and crawl her ass out of her cashmere-filled closet."

Chloe asks tons of questions and wants to know so much information but I suddenly remember what started this all. "Shit, Chloe um she texted me earlier didn't she?" I check my phone to see a message from Victoria

Queen Bae Tori: Hey Maxine, meet me at my dorm whenever you see this. I went shopping for some new _outfits_ ~

 _Outfits._ I try not to let me mind wander. "Sorry Chloe gotta go." I don't bother putting on shoes before I rush out my door.

"Oh please don't let me stop you from having hot sex with Victoria Chase, uber bitch!"


End file.
